FORGOTTEN
by kuronekozawa
Summary: look on the story
1. Chapter 1

run away and forgotten

Summary:Hanya ini yang aku punya,tanpa menyisakan pula kau tinggalkan aku karena aku tahu bahwa kau menyayangiku,karena aku tidak ingin sendiri kamu yang masih mempedulikanku,hanya kamu yang masih takkan padam dan selamanya bersamamu,walau aku kan dilupakan…

SOMEONE POV

Malam kelam ini semakin kelam dikala terdengar suara jeritan yang menyayat itu semakin lama semakin keras,saat aku semakin mendekati rumah besar yang mungkin lebih bias dibilang pintu gerbang dan lari menuju pintu masuk villa itu.

Aku harus menyelamatkan orang sedang menjerit itu,pikirku.

Tak kala kubuka asal suara jeritan itu,aku sama sekali tidak menyangka…

Bahwa aku sama sekali tidak melihat apapun didalam kamar itu….

Akhirnya aku baru merasa bulu kudukku merinding saat terdengar suara merdu semerdu malaikat."Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?Disini bukan tempat yang aman…"kata suara merdu itu dari belakangku.

"A..A-AKU..hanya ingin mencari su..su-a..suara.. jeritan yang ku..kudengar tadi…"kataku terbata bata.

Perasaan apa ini?kenapa aku merasa pusing dan melayang?tetapi aku merasa kenal dengan suara ini…aku merasa nostalgia juga dengan suasana ini,batinku.

"apa kau tidak apa apa?Mukamu terlihat pucat dan perlihatkan padaku…"kataku suara itu dengan nada membujuk.

Aku merasa tubuhku bergerak diluar kendaliku,badanku berbalik mengikuti suara ,aku melihat wajahnya…

Wajah bak putri cantik yang hanya aku pernah lihat di buku dongeng sewaktu aku kecil…Tapi,kenapa mukanya seperti orang yang terkejut begitu..

"Apa aku mengenalmu?wajahmu seperti wajah yang sering aku lihat di mimpiku.."tanyaku penasaran.

"Ka-kauu…kau kembali padaku…"kata pemilik wajah cantik dia pingsan.


	2. Chapter 2

Run away and Forgotten

Chapter 2

TRANSYLVANIA,1564

Sudah beratus-ratus aku hidup di dunia ini,tapi tak aku temukan suatu hal yang mebuatku mendapat jangkar dalam kehidupan sebagai makhluk kulihat dan kurasakan semua yang pernah terpikirkan dalam otakku dan aku sudah mencoba berkeliling dunia mencari apa yang aku sudah mencoba bunuh diri hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dan kekosongan hatiku ini,tapi kutukan sialan dari wanita itu takkan pernah terhapuskan sepertinya.

Hingga suatu hari,tak kusangka sangka aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadiku sebentar lagi..

Sudah beberapa hari aku merasakan tarikan dalam dadaku,seperti ditarik oleh tali tak kasat tepis rasa tarikan itu,tapi tetap saja rasa itu tak hilang malam ketiga sejak kurasakan tarikan itu,kucoba berjalan jalan di dekat kastilku.

Malam ini sungguh malam yang indah, sedang tidak ditutupi awan dan bulan pun bersinar dengan terang,hingga semua yang ada di sekitarku terlihat cukup suara jangkrik dan burung hantu saling bersahutan ditengah malam yang indah ini yang terdengar cukup jelas di telingaku yang tajam - tiba saja,kudengar suara gemerisik dari semak semak dekat lapangan sekitar 2 mil dari tempatku berdiri.

Langsung saja aku berlari cepat menuju tempat itu,tapi tak kusangka dengan apa yang kau lihat…

Disana,kulihat sesosok manusia yang terkapar dengan luka yang cukup dalam di perutnya,kupikir dia tidak akan bertahan sama sekali tidak terlihat,tertutupi oleh rambut cokelat tua seperti warna daun musim gugur yang badanku untuk pergi tapi kudengar suara kecil dari hatiku yang berkata untuk menyelamatkan manusia ini.

"Cih…kau berutang padaku,manusia…"kataku tubuh ringkih itu sambil ada satu hal yang menganggu pikiranku,kenapa dan siapa manusia ini bias masuk ke dalam wilayah kastilku yang sudah kumantrai dan tak tertembus?

Entahlah,mungkin aku akan mendapat jawabannya setelah manusia ini sadar….

Pagi hari

Matahari memancarkan sinarnya melewati kaca jendela besar ditengah kamar yang luas tidur besar itu,tampak tubuh seseorang yang diselimuti oleh selimut yang terlihat mahal dan satu sisi kamar yang tidak terkena cahaya matahari,terlihat sepasang mata berwarna silver memandang tajam kearah tempat tidur.

Setelah beberapa lama,terlihat gerakan dari tempat tidur yang terbaring itu terlihat bergerak gelisah dengan kening berkerut lama,matanya pun terbuka menunjukkan sepasang mata beriris hijau cemerlang seperti batu emerlard yang bercahaya.

Sepasang mata berwarna silver itu tetap menatap kearah tempat tidur walaupun terlihat terkejut dengan bangunnya manusia itu lebih cepat dari mata itu berkilat tajam saat melihat iris mata manusia itu,yang semakin menambah kecurigaannya ditambah lagi wajahnya yang cantik sama sekali tidak seperti manusia pada mungkin dia itu…?,batinnya.

Sepasang mata silver itu terkejut saat manusia itu bertanya,"Si-si..siapa..di-dis..sana..?"dengan nada hanya menyeringai saat melihat manusia itu pemandangan yang indah, dia dapat menjadi sumber makananku selama beberapa saat,pikirnya lagi

"Apa kau takut,heh,manusia?"katanya dari bayangan.

Kulihat manusia itu semakin panik dan melihat ke semua arah mencari sumber suara yang menjawab itu semakin menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya semakin yang indah itu semakin cemerlang karena airmatanya yang siap yang panjang berwarna cokelat tergerai indah di tempat si mata silver semakin kuat,tak ada manusia yang punya kecantikan seperti itu,hanya makhluk makhluk gaib dan legenda yang punya hal hal seperti manusia ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke daerah kastilku?Hanya orang orang tertentu dan makhluk supranatural saja yang bisa masuk ke wilayah sekitar kastil ini."Tanya si mata silver dengan nada tajam dan memerintah.

Selama beberapa saat manusia itu terdiam dan kemudian dia menjawab"Aku diperintahkan oleh master-ku untuk pergi ke kastil seram diatas desaku sebagai hukuman akibat perbuatanku yang dianggap tidak engkau yang menyelamatkanku?"

"Heh,tentu saja,manusia,aku yang yang kamu lakukan sehingga kamu diusir?Takkan mungkin jika hanya melakukan kenakalan biasa."

"I..I-i..tu…"jawabnya dengan ,membuatku kesal saja,batin si mata merah

"CEPAT JAWAB!"bentak si mata silver dari balik bayangan

"IBUKU TERNYATA SEORANG FAIRAE DAN AYAHKU PENYIHIR!AKU DIUSIR DARI SANA KARENA ITU..hiks..hikss.."jawabnya dengan teriakan sambil terisak isak.

"Cih…ternyata benar umurmu?"

"hiks..de..hiks..delapan..hiks..delapan belas..hiks…"

Akhirnya si mata merah keluar dari bayang seorang pemuda tak lebih dari 20 tahun dengan iris mata silver dan badan yang tinggi yang berwarna pirang pucat dengan ujungnya yang seperti wajah bangsawan aristokrat dan hidung yang semourna dengan warna merah semerah mawar yang menampakkan kesan sensual bagi yang terlihat pucat seperti tak pernah mendapat cahaya yang dia keluarkan menunjukkan autoritas dan mengenakan pakaian seorang dipungkiri pria ini pasti digilai wanita wanita dengan segala kesempurnaannya.

Tertegun,hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan oleh wanita mata hijau yang sehari hari hanya bekerja sebagai asisten master-nya yang bekerja di perpustakan tidak pernah melihat pria yang tampan dan berkharisma yang dia kira hanya ada dalam buku fiksi atau dongeng yang dahulu sering diceritakan Ma-nya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya,Tuan?"kata wanita itu tanpa berpikir panjang dengan air mata yang masih membanjiri wajahnya.

Pria mata silver itu hanya menyeringai licik kemudian dia berkata,

"Dan siapa kamu sebenarnya,my dear?"

"Aku..namaku…Hermione Granger,tuan…"

"Hmmm…."gumam pria pirang tampan itu.

"siapa nama,tuan?"kata wanita itu dengan raut muka yang mulai percaya diri,tapi tetap saja rasa dingin yang menjalar di tulang belakangnya masih ini membuatku

TO BE CONTINUED

For next chapter

"mione…'mione…."

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI,KAU WEASLEYYY!"

"takkan kubiakan kamu pergi dari genggamanku,my dear….karena semua yang kau miliki akan menjadi milikku semua…"

"Tu-Tu..tuan.."


End file.
